User blog:Sir Rock/The Whiskers' Queen
The fourth Anniversary of Flower's death is coming. I wasn't much of a Flower fan. I don't think she was any specialer than the other dominant females like Moragause or Mabili who had longer reings as the dominant female of their own groups. The only differance was her life was filmed. Veiwers who have fallen in love with Grumpy if it was her life that was filmed. Flower was born on March 12, 2000 in the Whiskers along with her sister Petal and brother Hazel and Thumper. Flower wasn't a very notible meerkat in the group. There was nothing specail about her, unlike what was said in the Movie, she was another face in the crowd. Flower had a hand in her sister's death, poor Vialli tried to save Petal. In 2002 when she became the dominant female she became a little more inportant but was still another meerkat amoung many in the Kalahari. Flower wasn't a loyal mate, she had four in her life, Zaphod, Yossarian, Mr. Wendell and Aurinko. Flower was a ruthless dominant female and rarely allowed her own daughters to have pups but a few were able to keep their pups only because Flower had none at the time. Thing would have been very differant if Baddiel overthrew her mother, I wonder what would Meerkat Manor would be like. Anyways. Flower was pregnant with her fourteen litter when she got bitten by the cape cobra. Due to the venom and the stress she aborted her last litter. Many people think she had one more litter since Meerkat Manor stated she was defending the pups in te burrow. Well there was none, maybe she was protecting Axel. It could have been any meerkat who was bitten and died that day. She was in the front lines with Shakespeare when he got bitten by the puff adder, that time it could have been her. This time however Flower was bitten by a more deadlier snake. Flower was almost seven years old, she was pregnant with at least four pups and she had gotten bitten in the dry winter months. Even if the KMP tried to save her, which would ruin their reseach, they had no anti-venom to give her. There is no anti-venom made for meerkats and the reseachers wouldn't know how much to give her. They may give her too much and she could have died by the hands of the people who were trying to save her. Flower died in less than twenty-four hours in a bolf hole near the Whiskers' burrow. Flower died on January 25, 2007. Since Rocket Dog had been the leader of the splinter group she had to take over after her mother so her family may live on. Life without Flower was hard for the Whiskers but they still had Zaphod and Rocket Dog and many new groups were formed by Whiskers meerkat after she had died. Today a little bit of Flower lives on in her children and grandchildren. Life Without Flower Poor Zaphod had it all, a big strong family, many children and a mate. After Flower died, he could not mate with his niece Rocket Dog but he was too set in his ways at the Whiskers. Zaphod died rove for amost htree weeks after he lost Flower. Probably the shock and saddness kept him from leaving, like Gazebo today, he had no where else to go. The Whiskers didn't need him anymore since they had many great future dominant males in the group like Mitch, Zarathustra and Machu Pichu. Well he found it hard roving at the age of nine, Zaphod ws two to three year older than Flower, depending on what time of year it was. When the Atecs formed, his niece's small group needed a strong and experiance leader so Zaphod and his sons joined the Aztecs where he still is today. Zaphod probably is too old to have anymore pups and he hasn't been reported as a rover since he joined the Aztecs. Favorite Children Well I may have not been a "Flower Fan" but I was a fan of her children. Here is a list of my favorite children of Flower in age older starting with the females. Ladies first. Favorite Daughters: ''' Baddiel, Mozart, Kinkaju, Super Furry Animal, Rocket Dog, Lucky, Hawkeye, Petra, Popkat, Kim, Flo, Finn, Bananas, Sundance, Cheetara, Wiley Kat and Izzy '''Favorite Sons: Stato, Einstein, Freud, Shakespeare, Zarathustra, Logan, Mitch, Machu Pichu, Alonzo Mourning, Butch Cassidy, Orinoco, Panthro, Ren and Stumpy. Flower's bloodline is in many groups today like the Aztecs, Baobab and of course the Whiskers. There are brobably many wild mobs that have her sons or daughters' blood too like the one Logan joined. Afther Flower died the KMP had her creamated and spread her ashes, I am not sure where maybe on Big Bune or where she was born or died. Category:Blog posts